


The Clanging Bucket

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Tales from the Broom Cupboard [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Broom Cupboard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A broom clanging on a bucket gives away the presence of occupants in the broom cupboard





	The Clanging Bucket

The broom fell and there was an ominously loud clang as it hit the metal bucket.  The occupants of the broom cupboard held their breaths.  When there was no corresponding sound from outside the cupboard one of the occupants whispered, “It’s okay!”

Then a voice was heard to say, “I thought you got rid of the woodworm, Mrs Hudson.”

“Maybe it needs a second treatment.  Put the kettle on, Esme dear, and we’ll have a cup of tea before we get on to it.”

The occupants froze, waited until they heard one set of footsteps heading upstairs and the other set making their way towards Mrs Hudson’s kitchen.  What they failed to hear was Mrs Hudson muttering to herself as she went upstairs, “If the broom cupboard is full of pests again, what’s going on in the lumbar room?”

Holmes and Hopkins reached the safety of 221B, looking rather dishevelled, and sank into two of the armchairs.  Shortly afterwards they were joined by Watson and Lestrade, looking equally dishevelled.

“How?” Watson asked.

“Broom against bucket,” Holmes replied.

“What you need to do,” Lestrade began.  He started to explain how best to position oneself to allow ease of movement and access without disturbing any of the broom cupboard’s contents.

Whilst Holmes leaned forward, listening intently, and Watson nodded along, Hopkins began to go redder and redder.  Finally, he blurted out “I think, Lestrade, that is far too much information.”

“My thoughts entirely, inspector,” agreed Mrs Hudson, who had chosen that precise moment to bring in the tea tray.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Ficlet Zone 'Duran Duran' song titles - 'Too Much Information'


End file.
